


Green Eyes

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-08
Updated: 2004-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Lily have been called to Hogwarts to talk to the newest Order member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Foodie for her birthday. She requested: Albus, Snape, James, and Lily. Oh, and a fight, and a bottle of butterbeer.
> 
> Not mine, but I adore them.

**Green Eyes**

James couldn't believe that Albus was buying it. Snape would never turn against his friends. If Snape was really a Death Eater, there was sure as hell no reason to trust him. So what could he have said to make Albus believe him?

He stormed into the Great Hall, where Lily stood, waiting for him. "Come on, Lils. We're gone."

Lily looked at him, surprised. It had been a while since she'd seen James quite this angry. The last time had been the night of their leaving feast. When he'd gotten into that fight with Snape. It had started when Snape, cockier than usual, had actually stepped up to their table and taken the last remaining butterbeer bottle. Sirius had insulted him, but Remus had pulled him back, so it was James who had lashed out at the other boy. Their wands had disappeared only moments into the fight, and the punches had flown fast and furious. It had been the only time she had ever seen Snape smile.

What could have James so riled up now? It had been over a year since either of them had seen Snape, so it certainly couldn't be him.

"James, what is it? I mean, Albus wouldn't have called us home if it hadn't been important. What did he want?"

"Nothing believable." He reached over, snatched her hand, and tried to pull her from the room, but she pulled against him.

"James, stop. Tell me."

But before he could answer her, another person entered the hall, and her eyes went wide. "Hello, Evans." Then his mouth twisted, and he corrected himself. "Oh, that's right. Not Evans any longer, is it. Poor taste you've got in husbands."

"Snape." No wonder James was upset. "I thought you'd joined Lucius's 'friends' after graduation."

"I did. Then I grew up. But apparently your lesser half hasn't."

James turned on him. "Shut up, Snape. You have no right to talk to her. How many like her have you helped Voldemort kill?"

Lily watched as Snape winced when James mentioned the name, but little else. "James, stop. Was this why Dumbledore called us?"

"Yeah. He seems to think that Snivelly here is 'reformed.' Well, I for one don't believe it. Go back to your buddies, Snivellous. We don't need you here."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "You may not, Potter, but the headmaster seems to have found my information useful."

"Of course. Until you lead him into whatever trap you and your cronies have set up for him. I won't let you hurt him. We've lost too many good people already," James snarled.

"Listen, Potter. We don't have to like each other. We don't even have to trust each other particularly. But I'm here to stay, whether or not you like it. So get used to it."

The two men glared at each other for a few more minutes before Lily finally took James's arm. "James, why don't you go out and cool off for a minute, okay?"

James's head whipped to look at her, and for the first time, she saw the James that Snape saw every time they looked at each other. Then he was gone, and her husband had returned. "Fine. But I'm back in five minutes, and if he's still here…"

He stormed from the room, and she waited until she heard the front doors open before she turned to look at Snape. "I think you bait him on purpose, Snape."

His chin went up. "I have no reason not to. We've never been friends, and we never will be, no matter what sides we're on."

She took a step towards him, but he moved away. "Don't. He'll be back momentarily, and I can't afford to forget. You're his. You need to remember that, too."

"No, Severus. I'm mine. And I can do whatever the hell I want. I love James," Snape winced at her words, "but you were there first. It was only your stubbornness that kept us apart. I still consider you a friend."

Those black eyes watched as she slowly advanced on him, until they were standing only inches apart. "You shouldn't. He's right. I have killed, and helped kill, dozens like you."

"Did you enjoy it?"

He managed to prevent the twisted grimace from fully forming, but it was there. In the taughtness of his cheeks, the thinness of his lips, and the spark in his eyes. "No. But that doesn't mean I should be absolved, Lily."

"I'm not here to absolve you. Only you can do that. But someday, when this is all over, and Voldemort is gone for good, I expect us to be friends again, Severus. So you'd better find a way to make it happen." Then she flashed him a brilliant smile that went straight to his gut, put her hand on his cheek, and then she was gone, leaving only a memory of russet hair and leaf-green eyes that would haunt him even eleven years later, and more, when her son came with those same eyes, accusing him silently of all his past deeds. Deeds the boy would never know of. Deeds that started the ball rolling. Deeds that caused the death of his parents. The death of the only woman Severus Snape would ever allow himself to care for.

 _Fin_


End file.
